


Work hard, play harder

by MilkyToastBoi (milkytoastbitchboi)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Bottom Ryan, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smart Shane, loud Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytoastbitchboi/pseuds/MilkyToastBoi
Summary: Shane notices that Ryan's a little more squirmy and pink than usual at work. He makes it his mission to find out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be in chapter two.

It’s early, way too early for anyone to be awake, but Shane is up and he’s at work and he’s trying his hardest not to fall asleep on his keyboard. It’s hard for a multitude of reasons, the number one being that the office is practically empty. No one shows up before nine. No one sane anyway.

“Dude,” A startled voice says, words edging around a laugh, “what are you doing here?”

Shane blinks slowly, head lifting up to see Ryan standing awkwardly beside him, coffee clutched in his hands. Shane gestures at the computer in front of him, “I had some last-minute things to finish.

Ryan nods, “Right… it’s just, dude, I didn’t know you could get out of bed before the sun comes up.”

“Well, you know me, full of surprises,” Shane murmurs as he pauses the video he had been editing. Or, well, trying to edit anyway.

Sipping at his coffee, Ryan hums a little noise of agreement. It’s a higher noise than usual, but not wholly unfamiliar.

Shane has heard him make that sound on a few occasions, all of which had been when Ryan was embarrassed or nervous about something. Arching a brow, Shane stares up at him curiously. There’s just the two of them here for now, and Shane had already checked all their social media accounts when he was in the uber on the way to work— and apart from the usual shipping comments— there was nothing embarrassing to be found.

Ryan fidgets beneath his gaze, feet shuffling and fingers tapping against his disposable coffee cup. He’s being weird—weirder than usual, anyway. 

“Something wrong?” Shane asks, resting his chin in the cup of his hand as he leans heavily on his desk.

“No,” Ryan mumbles, lips brushing his coffee cup, voice defensive.

“Are you sure?” Shane asks and watches as Ryan’s cheeks get a little darker at the question. “You look a little pink.”

Dropping slowly down into his own chair, Ryan waves away his worry with a light flick of his hand. When he speaks his voice is light, forcefully so. “I’m fine, just hot, I stopped at the gym before coming in.”

Shane doesn’t quite believe him but he doesn’t have enough to go on either. For all he knows this is just what Ryan acts like when he’s at work early in the morning.

Deciding to drop it for now, Shane nods and turns back to his computer. He doesn’t really remember what he was going to do to the next slide of his video, but he clicks around and pretends that he does.

“Exercise is for crazy people, Ryan, we talked about this.”

He tries not to feel warm at the bubble of laughter that leaves Ryan’s lips followed by a, “guess I’m criminally insane then.”

The office has been steadily filling up with people over the course of an hour. Their coworkers dropping into their seats with the same exhaustion that Shane still feels.

It’s been nearly an hour and a half since Ryan had shown up and Shane has still made zero progress with his video editing. He’s just been clicking play and pause on the video, sliding between slides and adding random effects before undoing it all. He wants to blame the fact that he’d only had a few hours of sleep, but he can’t because what’s really to blame—who’s really to blame—is one blushing Ryan Bergara.

Shane has no idea, why the guy is so pink-cheeked, but he’s pretty sure it can’t be healthy to blush for such a long period of time. Shane’s been trying to keep his eyes to himself, but it’s hard, impossible, really. The reddish hue looks nice on Ryan’s tanned skin, makes the dark color of his eyes stand out. Shane has this deep-seated urge to tease him, to poke and poke until the flush becomes darker, deeper.

He clears his throat and shifts in his seat, forcing his eyes back on his boring screen. They don’t stay put for long.

Ryan is shifting in his seat too, like he’s uncomfortable, his bottom lip caught between perfect teeth. Shane watches him from the corner of his eye and sees when Ryan shifts a little too far to the left, his lip sliding through his teeth and parting wetly on a little O of surprise. Shane grips his mouse tight, the plastic creaking as thoughts begin to tumble over themselves in his head.

“Ryan,” he says in a low voice.

Ryan whips his head to the side, his cheeks darker than ever as he stares wide-eyed and guilty at Shane. “What?”

Shane pauses. Unsure. It would be weird to ask Ryan if he was experimenting with toys at work—even for a person who works at BuzzFeed.

His friend looks frozen, body tight and unmoving as he waits for Shane to say something.

Shane breathes in deeply through his nose and slouches in his seat, easing his own body into a loose posture. It feels so at odds with what’s happening in his head. He can’t just ask something like that. So, the next best thing is to conduct an experiment, right? Try to prove his hypothesis.

“Can you go ask Sara if she has an extra flash drive?” He asks.

Ryan blinks. “What?”

“Sara, flash drive,” Shane says and then tacks on, “Please? I’m almost finished with this and I don’t have one to save it on.”

“Right,” Ryan says slowly, eyes flicking to Shane’s computer screen and then back to Shane’s face. He doesn’t look like he believes Shane. “Sure.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

Shane pretends to turn back to his screen, but his every molecule is attuned to Ryan. Waiting for Ryan to stand up and move, to see Ryan’s expression, his movements, to assess how he gets from point A to point B.

Ryan moves stiffly, raising up from his seat in slow increment. Shane hears him give a breathy little exhale once he’s straightened out his body. It’s so quiet Shane almost misses it—would have missed it, had he not been waiting for it exactly. 

Ryan stands in place for a beat, fingers curling and unfurling at his sides.

Shane licks his lips and sits up a little straighter, head tipping just an inch to the side to watch Ryan from under his lashes.

When Ryan finally takes a step away from their desks, it’s measured, not as long of a stride as he normally takes. His legs are spread a little farther apart than usual though like he’s accommodating for something. 

“Fuck,” Shane whispers as he watches because there’s no way that Ryan doesn’t have something shoved up his ass.

Shane loses track of time after that, so wrapped up in thoughts of Ryan and Ryan’s ass and what is probably _in Ryan’s ass. _He doesn’t notice when Ryan comes back from his little venture.

“She doesn’t have one.”

Shane blinks rapidly, head whipping to the side. “What?”

“Sara doesn’t have an extra flash drive.”

“So?”

Ryan frowns at him, arms crossing over his chest, muscles bulging through the sleeves of his shirt. “So, didn’t you need one?”

“Not really,” Shane admits after a moment of internal debate. He’s never been one for lying or hiding his thoughts.

“Dude,” Ryan looks annoyed, brows furrowing. “Then why did you send me to ask her for one?”

Shane lets go if his mouse and taps his fingers against his desk. It’s a rapid sound, three little raps in quick succession. He notices when Ryan’s eyes are drawn to his fingers. Notices when Ryan swallows a little harder and jerks his eyes back to Shane’s face.

“I was testing something.”

“You were testing something?” Ryan repeats incredulously. “What? My restraint in not turning you into a ghost once and for all?”

Shane grins at the familiar threat of murder. Ryan’s getting defensive and nervous. Cagey. Which means Ryan is worried that Shane has caught on to his dirty little fun.

“No,” Shane stands up and stretches his body. “A theory.”

Ryan asks in a stilted voice, “A theory about what?”

“About you,” Shane steps a little closer to Ryan. Lowers his voice, head dipping down to murmur just beside Ryan’s ear so no one can overhear “About why you’re so skittish today, Bergara.”

The shorter man goes still. “And, did you come up with something?”

“Something came up, alright,” Shane mumbles, just loud enough for Ryan to hear before he slides past his friend to head for the bathrooms.

Ryan’s choked out little “what” follows him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane hadn’t planned to jerk off in the work bathroom today--he never does, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t, on occasion, happen. Today is just one of those days, the need hitting him in the stomach like a sucker punch. The fact that the sucker punch had been thrown by Ryan, doesn’t help matters at all. Shane huffs out a ragged breath and locks the door to his stall. He’s in one of the smaller ones, which leaves him cramped and uncomfortable with his too-long limbs, but using the wheelchair accessible one to jerk off just doesn’t seem right to him. He’s not a total asshole. 

Leaning back against the door, he fumbles open his jeans, pushing them down just beneath the swell of his cock. He swallows heavily and licks his palm. It’s not something he enjoys doing because he’s touched a lot of things today, but desperate times and all that jazz. He’s just wrapping his fingers around himself when the bathroom door swings open, bringing with it a brief cacophony of sound and then shuts again. 

Shoes squeak on the linoleum tiles and Shane almost snorts out a laugh when he realizes he can tell it’s Ryan just by that. 

“Dude, you in here?” Ryan says and he almost sounds annoyed. 

“I am, indeed,” Shane says and then wraps his hand around himself anyway. If Ryan wants to talk while Shane jerks off then that’s fine with him. It’s not like Shane hadn’t implied he was hard before coming in here. 

“Look,” Ryan says and it’s all bravado, voice wavering at the end. “I don’t know what you think you know but whatever you think you know isn’t what it is. So… you’re wrong.”

Shane hums quietly, fingers tightening around his dick. “So you don’t have a dildo shoved in your ass right now, Bergara?” 

“I-” Ryan’s voice is so high and startled. “No!”

“Lying’s bad, Ryan, the ghosts will get you.” Shane laughs around a moan, hand quickening at the soft sound of distress Ryan makes. 

“Are you, are you fucking jerking off right now, dude?” Ryan asks way too loudly for a workspace. 

“Yep,” Shane says honestly. “And it’s great, thanks for asking.” 

“I didn’t ask!” 

Shane shrugs even though he knows Ryan can’t see him and hisses out a breath when his thumb catches at the skin just beneath the head of his cock. He does it again on purpose, groaning. 

“Jesus Christ.” He hears Ryan breathe out, but doesn’t hear the sound of retreat. 

Shane licks his lips and wonders what would happen if he opened the stall door right now. He wonders what Ryan looks like, bets he is all pink-cheeked and wide-eyed, mouth parted on words stuck in his throat. The thought alone makes Shane moan. It’s dirty hearing it bounce off the bathroom walls back at him, but it’s even filthier to hear Ryan’s echo of it. 

Something bumps against the other side of the door, like Ryan’s leaning against it too. 

“Ryan?” 

“Shut up,” Ryan hisses, voice low and gravelly. “Jesus, Shane, what the hell?” 

Shane doesn’t know if he’s supposed to answer that. It doesn’t matter anyway, he’s too close to coming now, brain short-circuiting. 

When he hears a low groan from the other side of the door, he’s done for. There’s no way Ryan isn’t touching himself, out in the open bathroom, where anyone could walk in and see. He barely has any presence of mind to cup the head of his dick with his other hand as he cums. It’s hot and blinding, eyes squeezing shut as Ryan’s name falls from his mouth. 

If Ryan cums too he misses it, ears ringing and legs turning almost to jelly. He slides down the door, ass hitting the cold tile floor. It’s gross, even though he knows how carefully the bathrooms are cleaned here, but he can’t get his limbs to work yet and he’s too satiated to really care. 

He hears one of the faucets turn on, the little chugging sound of the soap dispenser and Ryan’s grumbling. It’s too low to make any sense to Shane, but he knows well enough by the sound to know that Ryan is embarrassed. When the faucet turns off again there’s silence. It’s heavy and Shane worries for a moment that something has broken between them. 

When Ryan finally speaks it’s low and familiar and has Shane choking. “I guess the mystery of what’s in my ass won’t remain  _ unsolved _ .” 

Shane opens his mouth to speak but the door opens before he gets anything out. He doesn’t know who just walked in but he wonders what Ryan looks like to them right now, he wants to see for himself, he just needs to get his legs working again. 

“See you out there big guy,” Ryan says and then he’s gone. 

Shane needs to get up and get back to work, he really does need to get the editing done for his video, but more than that he needs to speak to Ryan about whatever  _ this _ is. Not because he’s worried about their friendship—he knows it fine, but because he wants to see Ryan squirm a little more. 


End file.
